


Into Focus

by astudyinfic



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magnus and Meliorn have a fashion and beauty channel on YouTube, Other, Youtuber AU, mundane AU, non-binary Meliorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: Winning a contest for a double date with her two favourite you-tubers, Izzy drags her reluctant brother along.  But what starts off as a nightmare situation for Alec becomes something more like a dream come true.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [consultantjim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultantjim/gifts).



“Until next time, this is Mel and Mags saying, stay beautiful.”

Izzy turned off the computer and looked at her brother, a bright smile lighting up her face.  “Aren’t they amazing?  I watch their show every week.  Their pointers are perfect and neither of them are hard on the eyes either?”  She turned back to the screen where the last picture was still frozen and sighed.

Alec recognized that look.  It was the look Izzy got each time she brought home a new boyfriend or girlfriend.  The look of _This person is wonderful AND going to piss off our parents_.  They were her favorite traits in a person.  “Which one?” he asked because he knew that was what was expected of him.  He had no interest in YouTube videos beyond the occasional martial arts one that he studied for training.  And he _really_ had no interest in makeup tips.  But he would be lying if the man with the dark hair with streaks of red wasn’t the most beautiful person he had ever seen.  Silently he hoped that Izzy was fawning over the other one. 

“Meliorn, they have to be the most beautiful person I've ever seen. As in, I want to run my hands through their hair and then let them do my makeup.  It would be the best relationship ever.”  Izzy sighed once more, eyes trained on Meliorn, whom Alec was fairly sure wasn’t the one he had been looking at.  “And if you try to tell me you weren’t eyeing Magnus, I will know you’re lying.  I know you too well, big brother.”

“Magnus is the one with the spiked hair, right?” At least he hoped.  If they were fawning over the same person, there was no way he was going to beat Izzy for someone’s attention.  Especially not someone on the internet that they would never, ever meet.  “If so, then yes, he is beautiful.  Hard to see how anyone could think otherwise.”  Between those captivating eyes and the easy smile, Alec would have been drawn to him no matter what.  Alec had never thought that makeup on a man would look good but he had to admit that both Meliorn and Magnus looked good.  Magnus particularly. 

Isabelle, who always seemed to know what he was thinking, simply smirked.  “So it’s settled, you think Magnus is gorgeous and I want Meliorn.  That is perfect.”

“Was that the entire point of making me watch that video?” Alec knew his sister well enough to know there was more to it than that but he couldn’t for the life of him figure out what it was.  Knowing Izzy, Alec was going to hate it.  He would go along with it but he would hate it.

The evil glint in her eye had Alec dreading whatever was coming next.  “I won a contest,” she said simply, sitting back in her chair and looking smug.  “They’re based here in Brooklyn and they did a contest for local viewers.  The winner received a double date with them and a chance to be on their show.”

Horror at what Isabelle was saying gripped him and Alec shook his head.  “No.  No, no, no, no, no.  Isabelle, I am not going on a double date with you.  I am particularly not going on a double date with you where my date is a man and it will end up on the internet where Mom and Dad will see it.”

“Alec, please.  One, you certainly aren’t going on a date with a woman.  You and I both know this so you may as well stop pretending, at least around me.  You think Magnus is attractive and I’m certain he is going to adore you.  He often talks about how tall, dark hair and hazel eyes are his favorite traits in another person.”  She didn’t look perturbed at all by him declining which only made Alec more frustrated.  “Two, do you think Mom and Dad would be caught dead watching a YouTube video of a ‘freewheeling bisexual’ man, as Magnus calls himself,  and a pansexual non-binary person doing each other’s make up?  You know they won’t.  So stop fussing and let yourself have some fun for a change.”

There was so much there that Alec couldn't even decide where to start arguing with her.  “And if I agree, what then?  We go on this date and the show and that’s it?  I can go back to living a nice life of anonymity?” 

“Or you could fall madly in love and live happily ever after,” Isabelle offered with a smile.  She stood and kissed his forehead.  “It’s always a possibility, big brother.  Now, go spar with Jace or whatever it is you two do for fun.  I have outfits to plan for us.  Friday night, by the way.  I’ll take care of everything.  Just wear what I tell you and it will be perfect.”  She left the room and Alec looked back at the screen, sighing heavily and shaking his head.

He was right.  There was no way he was going to like this.

~ ~ ~

In the end, Alec had to admit that the outfit Izzy picked out for him wasn’t as terrible as he expected.  His black jeans and boots were some of his personal favorites so he wasn’t upset by those choices.  The shirt wasn’t exactly his style but as he looked in the mirror, he knew he looked good.  Maybe this wouldn’t be an absolute disaster.  But having his first date be the prize from a contest his sister had won wasn’t exactly giving him much confidence.  They were on the date because Magnus had obligated himself, not because he liked Alec specifically.  He didn’t even know him. 

“Ready, big brother?” Isabelle asked, stepping into the room in a tight black number that had Alec raising his brows but saying nothing.  “Stop worrying and let’s go.  We need to get going so we aren’t late.  I don't want to keep Meliorn waiting.”  She was so smitten, Alec smiled despite himself.  He hoped Isabelle wouldn’t be disappointed. 

“Have you told them who you are bringing and which of us is dating whom?”  He didn’t know why he was worried but Magnus really was beautiful and Alec had decided to try and enjoy this opportunity as best he could.

Izzy slipped her arm through his, dragging him away from the mirror and out to catch a cab.  “Meliorn knows he is getting me and Magnus knows to expect my brother.  They wanted a picture of you but you’re so good at avoiding the camera, I didn’t actually have one so I told them it would be a surprise.”  That didn’t make Alec feel better.  Magnus was probably expecting some dull and utterly average person which, Alec supposed, was pretty much the truth.  Hopefully he wouldn’t be too disappointed.

The restaurant was a fancy place, far nicer than Alec would usually choose and he was thankful that Izzy had dressed him.  Izzy bounced on her toes, looking around until she saw the two they were meeting and practically pulled Alec’s arm out of the socket, dragging him to the table.  “Magnus, Meliorn, it’s such a pleasure to meet you.”  She was beaming and they both smiled at her.  Meliorn looked thrilled with their luck, not that Alec could blame them.  Isabelle was a breathtaking woman, he knew that.  But when his eyes turned to Magnus, his breath caught in his throat.  The look Magnus was giving him was unlike anything that had ever been directed toward him before. 

“Hi,” he said, clearing his throat and trying to ignore the sense that Magnus was mentally undressing him right then and there.  “I- I’m Alec, Izzy’s sister, I mean brother.  Izzy is my sister.”  This night needed to end before he died of embarrassment.  They hadn’t even sat down yet.

“Alexander,” Magnus purred, offering his hand to Alec.  “The pleasure is all mine.  When Isabelle told me you would be a surprise, I don’t think I understood what a good surprise you actually would be.”  He pulled out Alec’s chair for him and then sat in his own, much closer than the large table required. 

Alec glanced at his sister and seeing her completely occupied in conversation with Meliorn, he turned his attention back to Magnus.  “I normally avoid the camera.  I don’t think she actually has any of me to send.  So, I’m glad you aren’t disappointed.”  And he was because, by the Angel, Magnus was even more beautiful than he had seemed on the show.  

Magnus ordered drinks for them both and while both couples did their best to include the other one in conversation, in the end, Alec realized he had barely said anything Izzy the whole time they were there.  While Magnus was beautiful, he was also smart, funny and kind.  Even if this was their only date - which Alec was still convinced it would be because why would someone like Magnus want someone like him? - Alec felt lucky to have had this one night talking with him. 

When dinner came to an end, Magnus declared, “We must have a picture.  Otherwise, we will be accused of faking the whole thing.”  Their waiter was coerced into taking a picture and Alec was surprised when Magnus laced their fingers together.  His smile in the picture was as genuine as they came, his eyes trained on Magnus and not the camera.  Magnus and Meliorn both gave their approval to the picture, declaring it would be on their Instagram by the end of the night.  The four of them walked out of the restaurant together, though Alec hardly registered anything other than the fact that Magnus’ hand was still in his.  His eyes must have said something to Magnus that Alec couldn’t put into words because he smiled, “Tell me I wasn’t the only one to enjoy this evening, because I really did.”

“You... You weren’t,” Alec stuttered, tripping over his own words as he concentrated on the feel of their hands entwined.  “I am really glad Izzy dragged me along.  I didn’t think a blind date as a contest prize would be a good way to try dating for the first time but it really was.”  His own smile was blinding, looking at Magnus.  Alec’s eyes drifted toward the other’s lips but he pulled them back up almost immediately.

Magnus’ tongue darted out to wet his lips a motion that nearly drew a moan from Alec’s throat.  “Could I see you again sometime?” Magnus asked, leaning in closer.  The heat from his body was permeating Alec’s thin coat and he did the only thing his brain could tell him to do.  Alec closed the distance between them, pressing their lips together.  It was a soft, hesitant kiss at first but when Magnus parted his lips and Alec’s arms wrapped around Magnus’s waist, it grew more heated, quickly. 

Pulling apart, their eyes remained closed for a moment, just far enough that they could share breath.  When Alec finally blinked his eyes open, he was met with such happiness and hope in Magnus’ that he wanted nothing more than to kiss him again.  But first, the man deserved an answer.  “Yes, I’d really like that.”  They came together once more, a gentle kiss goodnight and it was with great reluctance that Alec let Izzy pull him into the cab, his eyes still trained on the first man he had ever kissed.  He knew Isabelle was talking as the cab pulled away but Alec didn’t hear a word.  The only thing that drew his attention was a text that came in not five minutes later.

  
**[text- Magnus]** Next Saturday night, dancing and drinks? –MB  


**[text - Alec]** I look forward to it.  Thanks again.   


**[text- Magnus]** See you then, beautiful.

~ ~ ~

“Look at those gorgeous people, Mel.  Oh, and us too.” Picture from the night before appears on the screen.  “I don’t know about you, Meliorn, but I had a _wonderful_ time last night.”

“I did too.  Who knew that the contest would work out that well?”

“I certainly didn’t have high hopes but considering I have a second date, I would say it was perfect.”

“Perfect, Magnus?  I thought you would be more cryptic than that.”

“Meliorn, darling, you obviously didn’t get a good look at him.  Otherwise, I think we would have been fighting over him.  But he’s mine.”

“And Isabelle is a goddess on earth so I am certain everything worked out for the best.”

“Agreed.”  Both nod and look back at the camera.

“So there you have it. Our contest was a rousing success and Isabelle and Alexander, if you are watching, we both look forward to seeing you again soon.”

Alec would firmly deny watching the video a dozen times.  He would deny the fluttery feeling he got when Magnus called him beautiful and said that the date was perfect.  Those were things he should be saying, not Magnus, but they made him happy anyway. 

Izzy, for her part, was beyond excited, talking non-stop about their date and asking Alec about every second he was with Magnus.  He knew she was excited about Meliorn but it almost seemed as if she were more excited about his date than hers.  “Well, it isn’t every day that my older brother goes on his first date, and with a handsome celebrity no less,” was her answer when he confronted him about it.  “I’m dressing you on Saturday and I don’t want to hear any complaints.  Magnus is so into you.  And I’ve never seen you make heart eyes like that before.  It was cute.”

Meliorn invited Izzy out again Friday night, to which she readily agreed.  Alec watched his sister leave, a bright smile on her face and he hoped Meliorn would be good to her.  God knew she needed some happiness in her life with their parents being down on her for everything she did.  Maybe Meliorn could help her keep that smile.

As he settled in for the night, Alec went back to the video even though he had seen it numerous times already, but this time he read the comments:

_I think Mags and Mel should both date Isabelle.  She’s obviously the attractive one of the pair._

_How do I get lucky enough to go on a date with Magnus?  Why can’t I be that guy?  What has he done to deserve Mags?_

_If that is who Magnus thinks is beautiful, I’m questioning his taste.  If he had met me, this Alexander wouldn’t have a chance._

_Congratulations Magnus.  It’s good to see you so happy._

_That guy doesn’t even watch the vids.  Just look at him.  Hopefully Magnus you get away from that fake before it is too late.  
_

_Wait Mags and Mel are dating siblings?  Could they be any cuter?!? <3_

Some of the comments bothered Alec, mostly because they were thoughts he had himself.  He had worked himself up into quite the panic, wondering what was going on and why Magnus would be interested in him when his phone buzzed with a text.  
  


**[text – Magnus]** It appears my roommate is on a date with your sister and I am bored.

**[text – Magnus]** Want to go get coffee?  I’d like to see you again.  
  


Alec blinked at the words on screen, a smile spreading across his face.   
  


**[text – Alec]** Good timing (don’t ask).  Where do you want to meet?

**[text – Alec]** You don’t want to wait until tomorrow?   
  


**[text – Magnus]** Without a doubt, I would like to see you tonight. 

**[text – Magnus]** Starbucks on Park?  Twenty minutes enough time for you?  
  


**[text – Alec]** I’ll see you there!  
  


Without Izzy to comment on his clothes, Alec rushed out the door in all black, his sweatshirt worn out in various places.  Izzy would have had a fit but since she wasn’t there, Alec didn’t spare it another thought. 

He stepped into the coffee shop, relieved to see Magnus there already.  As he approached, the smile that lit up Magnus’ face helped settle some of his nerves.  He looked as happy to see Alec as Alec was to see him and when Magnus gave him a quick peck on the lips, Alec knew his smile was as brilliant as Magnus’.

After ordering coffee, they settled in a quieter part of the shop, sharing a small couch where they turned to face each other, a comfortable companionship between them even though it was only their second time meeting.  Conversation flowed freely and Alec learned about Magnus’ falling out with his mom and step-father, and the absence of his father in his life except when the man wanted to use his fame for something.  In return, Alec told Magnus about his parents, how he wasn’t out because when Izzy came out as pan, her parents declared her an embarrassment and a disappointment and he worried what it would do to his family if his parents hated them both.  They still had Max, the youngest, but Alec couldn’t put all the pressure on his younger brother’s shoulders either.

Even though he worried about how Magnus would react, Alec found it easy to spill all of this to the other.  And when Magnus’ warm hand took hold of his, Alec looked up to see tears in his eyes.  “You should never have to hide who you are, Alexander.  You are not responsible for the happiness of others.  If your parents cannot see that you and your sister are wonderful, intelligent, and caring people, then they do not deserve you.” 

Magnus moved closer so their legs were touching and their faces close.  “Being gay is not a bad thing, Alec.  I tell people that all the time on my show.  Falling in love is never a bad thing.  Embrace it, revel in it.  Too often the world wants to bring us down but be yourself, tell the world this is who I am and I love myself for it.  The world will either fall in line or it will cease to matter.” 

Alec was surprised when Magnus reached out and brushed a tear from his cheek, unaware he had been crying at all.  “I thought you just did makeup videos.  That’s all my sister talks about.” It didn’t matter to him what sort of videos Magnus did but Alec wanted to buy himself some time, to process the beautiful words Magnus had said to him.

“Oh yes, mostly fashion and beauty but look at Meliorn and myself.  They are non-binary, neither male nor female in a world that tells you there are only two options.  I’m bisexual in a world that tells me people like me don’t exist.  We may be fashion vloggers but we both feel a responsibility to represent our communities, to help kids that watch us understand that they are beautiful the way they are, in every way.”  Magnus spoke with such passion, such enthusiasm that Alec found himself breathless just being in his presence.

“You are amazing,” Alec breathed.  All his nerves and fear melted away and he kissed Magnus deeply.  Magnus pulled him closer and they only broke apart when one of the other customers cleared their throat, reminding them where they were.  “Sorry, I just…” Alec said with a sheepish shrug.

A soft laugh, Magnus shook his head, “Never apologize for that.”  He kissed Alec again and Alec was certain that this was the start of something incredible.

~ ~ ~

_One year later – Alec looking into the camera and smiling, looking a little shy and uncomfortable_

“Hi viewers of Magnus and Meliorn.  I know you logged in expecting to see them but, well, Mags gave me permission to do the show today.  He doesn’t know what I’m going to say but apparently he trusts me.  One of so many things I love about him.

“My name is Alec and a year ago, my sister and I went on a date with two amazing people.  I never expected anything to come from it.  I couldn’t see what a man like Magnus would see in me.  My sister has always been the beautiful one, the smart one.  I was happy to live in her shadow.  And seeing how happy Meliorn makes her, I would have been content to keep living in her shadow even now. You may remember when she came on the show after our date.  I was supposed to join them as well but, well, I've never been one for the spotlight.  Trust me, being on this video is one of the hardest things I've ever done and if Mags wasn't standing over there smiling at me, I don't think I could manage.

“The reason for my sudden bravery is because something unexpected happened to me.  That beautiful man I went on that date with turned out to be intelligent and kind and the most wonderful man I have ever met.  I was still closeted to most people when I met Magnus.  He was my first date, my first kiss.  I had given up ever having love in my life because I feared what would happen if my parents found out I was gay.  But Magnus convinced me that being happy was far more important than being accepted.  And I am happy.  Blissfully so.

“Everything you see about Magnus on these videos is true.  He is sweet and loving and more fashionable than you can possibly believe.  Meliorn and Mags are the best of friends and I’ve enjoyed getting to know Mel as both my boyfriend’s best friend and my sister’s fiancé.  They both care so much about everyone who watches these videos, who supports them, who stops them on the street for autographs.  This is more than a job for both of them and I think that comes through each time they talk to a fan.

“When my parents found out about us, they were furious but Magnus defended me – and us – to them with a quiet ferocity that I don’t think comes across in these videos.  It was in that moment that I knew I loved him.  When he says he is passionate about defending our community, they aren’t empty words.  He means every single thing he says and he has made me want to speak out as well.

“But that isn’t the reason I wanted to do this video today.  I know how much this channel means to Magnus.  I know the blood, sweat and tears both he and Meliorn put into each episode they produce.  And because of that, I couldn’t think of a better place to do this.”

-Looks off camera with a smile on his face-

“Magnus Bane, you are the love of my life, a light that shone through my darkness.  I can’t imagine living another day without you now that I’ve found you.  You are everything to me and I would be honored if you would be my husband.”

“YES!” could be heard off screen and Magnus appeared, tackling Alec and kissing him again and again.  “Yes, I will marry you, Alexander.” 

A moment later, Meliorn’s face blocked the view of Magnus and Alec, a glowing smile lighting up their features.  “Well, that was an exciting show, wasn’t it?  This is Meliorn signing off for all of us.  Stay beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to the wonderful Amy. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
